object_fillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidz Bop 7
Kidz Bop 7 is a female character on ''Object Filler'' and Object Filler Again. Appearance Kidz Bop 7 is a CD case with the inside containing the "Kidz Bop 7" CD. Personality Kidz Bop 7 acts apathetic and bitter, her personality is in contrast to her counterpart, Kidz Bop 7.420. She speaks in a weird accent with different vocal weights. Coverage Object Filler In new and improved, Kidz Bop 7 and Bed were the first contestants to win the first challenge. They became team captains. In Run Run Baby Run, she wishes Bed to be eliminated. She was later up for elimination. In i'm loving it, Kidz Bop 7 had 8 votes which was not enough to be eliminated. Her team then ate the most chicken nuggets for the contest and Bed's Team was up for elimination. In Get Eliminated, she voted for ABC Logo for the contest since she said ABC Logo called her 'boring'. However Plate and Milk chose her to be eliminated, tying her and ABC Logo to be eliminated. For the contest which is to 'sing a song', Kidz Bop 7 sung a recorded song, spanning nearly a minute and was safe form elimination. In Go Climb A Mountain, Kidz Bop 7 was eliminated with 21 votes. In back, Kidz Bop 7 could be voted to rejoin Object Filler. In debutter time, Kidz Bop 7 had 13 votes to rejoin, which was not enough and continued to stay eliminated. In the finally, Kidz Bop 7 voted Windowy to win Object Filler because 'ABC Logo is stupid'. Object Filler Again In But I'm Not Done Yet!, Windowy asks Kidz Bop 7 what 'those guys are', and replies that they are Recommended characters. Windowy asks to 'check them out', but before Kidz Bop 7 could answer, he immediately pulls and forces her to follow Windowy and meets Kidz Bop 7.420 and Windowy 2.0. After Kidz Bop 7.420 and Windowy leaves, Windowy 2.0 looks at Kidz Bop 7, annoyed and moody. Later when Mr. Sketch Marker asks them kindly to join the show, Kidz Bop 7 says this show sounds 'boring'. After Windowy 2.0 gets persuaded to join the show, Kidz Bop 7 follows him and joins the show. She later could be voted to be the host of Object Filler Again. In Babies Running Even Faster, Kidz Bop 7 only had 0 votes, which was not enough to be the host. When forming teams, She asks who should be on their team including Drummy and Windowy 2.0. Later she agrees with Drummy that they will be in this show for 'quite a while' and says they have much more experience in these competitions than other contestants. When their team needs a name, Kidz Bop 7 thinks coming with a decent name is hard. Fan decides to give a suggestion for a team name, but after Drummy says she 'has no part in this', Kidz Bop 7 cuts him and says it might be a decent suggestion. She was then the 4th person in the order of the competition. Her team was later up for elimination. In ��, Kidz Bop 7 got 17 votes, tying with Drummy and safe from elimination. When the contest starts, She immediately steals FCF Logo's sharpener and sharpens their own pencil, declaring their team safe in an instant. Trivia * Kidz Bop 7 was the team captain in Object Filler. The other team captain is Bed. * Ironically, Kidz Bop 7 doesn't like music despite being a CD jewel case. * Kidz Bop 7 always has the same face in each episode on Season 1. * Kidz Bop 7 is the lowest-ranking female in Object Filler. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestant Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:N.I.C.E. Category:Female Category:Kidz Bop 7's Team Category:Kidz Bop Related Category:Voiced by Diamondcup67 Category:Team Captains